


Enclosed Spaces

by entanglednow



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tac vests, and small spaces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed Spaces

Today is not a good day.

Today is apparently a 'get chased into a cave by a dinosaur,' day, and Ryan is looking even less pleased about it than Stephen feels.

A tail smashes into the ragged wall, showering them both with slivers of rock and dust. Ryan tries to jerk back reflexively, but the narrow passageway they're in won't allow it. They're already jammed together rather more than is friendly. Ryan's tac vest is digging uncomfortably into Stephen's chest and scoring the wall behind him with something hard and sharp. Pulling back just crushes them even more. Ryan's already lost his gun back along the passage, smashed out of his hands with the sweep of a tail and he seems to be taking the loss as a personal failure. Stephen's willing to bet he's got the bruises to show for it though.

The dinosaur...whatever the hell it is, Stephen only registered 'big' and 'heavy' in the dark, careens off up the tunnel sending vibrations through the floor and wall with every crashing step.

It's only when Stephen tries to slide sideways to get out that he realises the problem. They're stuck, pressed so inescapably together that every breath has become a contest for air.

"Shit." Stephen knows, theoretically, that tension is just going to make it worse, so he forces himself to stop moving completely. "Can you -"

"Hang on," Ryan says simply. He unclips his belt, slides a hand down the side to unfasten one thigh holster, lets the radio fall to the floor. It gives them a fraction more room, but they've shoved in too far, and Ryan is just wearing too much kit. There's only so far he can breathe in after all, before ammunition digs into his ribcage.

Ryan shifts, just a little, the side of his face drifting against Stephen's in one warm press. It's an added tension that Stephen really doesn't need.

"Shit," Ryan says eventually, which pretty much confirms Stephen's earlier worry. Every breath tastes like sweat and gun oil, and that does nothing to stem the rapidly gathering heat in every single nerve. This is a little closer than he ever thought he'd get to Ryan and he can't afford to be inappropriate

"Unzip me," Ryan says suddenly.

"What?" Stephen asks stupidly, certain he hasn't heard right.

"My vest," Ryan says with a fractional shrug, and Stephen's very pleased that he clarified that. "Unzip me and I'll see if I can get out of it."

Stephen swallows, moves his arm until he can curl it round far enough to shove down between them, he may never get it out again but hell 'more stuck' isn't really going to be too much of a problem at the moment, well not one of them anyway. The zip's a lot looser than he'd thought it would be and it comes down in slow drags with a soft slick tearing noise that sounds faintly dirty in the dark, Stephen swallows, swallows again.

And then he can't get his hand down any further.

"Catch both edges and pull, it should come open."

Stephen pulls both hands free, grasps the edges of the vest and pulls tentatively.

"Harder," Ryan says simply and if Stephen thought he'd finished reflexively swallowing, but he was wrong. He obeys though, and it comes open gently, one release of fabric that seems almost anticlimactic

"Can you get your hands under it?" Stephen swallows, tries desperately to have no reaction at all when he slithers a hand between vest and shirt, and Ryan is impossibly warm through the material. Under the hard weight of military fabric, and this is already far more intimate that he ever thought they'd get. Extra ammunition knocks into the back of Stephen's hand and he realises he is, in effect, holding Ryan's chest and that isn't helping him remain calm at all. He clears his throat once, and then again

He's more than half hard, significantly more when Ryan shifts and goes very still.

Stephen doesn't have the faintest idea what to say.

"Adrenaline," Ryan says quietly, and it's supposed to be an explanation...but it's quite clearly a lie. He obviously felt the need to say something, to make excuses or something. When it's not adrenaline at all, and they both know it, it's the fact that Stephen has been manhandling him for the last five minutes.

And he's now...what exactly was the appropriate response to accidental frottage anyway?

Ryan shifts, the muscle of his thigh sliding hard against the solid length of Stephen's cock, and he makes a rough, helpless noise that's far, far too close to Ryan's mouth.

"Do it," Ryan says roughly and Stephen stares at him like he's gone mad.

"What?" The word's thick, shocked and Ryan is too close and too hot, breathing against Stephen's mouth in a way which makes him want to -

"Do it," Ryan repeats, presses in with his thigh, dragging a quick broken breath from Stephen's throat. "The tenser you get the tighter this space is going to feel." Stephen groans quietly, wants to tell Ryan politely to 'not fucking use the word 'tighter' in that harsh rough tone of voice he has. Like it was a suggestion, or some filthy promise.

He can't help the reflexive thrust he makes, but Ryan's thigh meets it, holds it, and fuck he has to do it again, just once more.

"Come on, do it," Ryan says roughly and _fuck_ -

Stephen grabs for the belt loops of Ryan's trousers, pushes up and in and it's good, it's so good, dirty in a way he's never going to get away with.

"Oh god."

Ryan's hands are pressed into the wall behind him, fingers pulling tiny shards of rock down. He's leant in close, breath shuddering across Stephen's cheek and god how is he not supposed to want this. His face slides sideways, smooth against rough, and he thinks he makes a noise on the next thrust, something that sounds achy and wounded, and Ryan catches his hair and forcibly turns his head...and the kiss is wet and hard. Driving him further into the wall, and everything is drowned out by the hard push of Ryan's thigh and the noises he makes are going to kill him. Going to - he tears his head away, comes on a series of broken, ragged gasps, mostly muffled in the thick material at Ryan's shoulder...ending on a groan that makes the fabric wet and hot under his mouth. Ryan's breath is bursting into the curve of his ear, shaky and delicious.

Ryan's probably harder than he ever was, a rigid press of heat against Stephen's hip.

Stephen tugs pointedly on the trouser loops he still has his aching fingers through and it's all the encouragement Ryan needs. He shoves Stephen back into the wall, presses in close and hot and this time he doesn't have to pull, Stephen kisses him straight away, wet and uncoordinated and jarred apart on every rough thrust of Ryan's hips.

Until he groans into Stephen's mouth, helpless and delicious, pressed in hard and tight one final time, and it's good, it's really good.

"Fucking...god," Stephen manages through a throat that feels squeezed shut.

Ryan grunts agreement.

"We should...try and move now...probably." Stephen adds, though he is, in actuality more intrigued by the long bare length of Ryan's throat.

"Probably," Ryan agrees, though he doesn't seem in any great hurry.


End file.
